Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for promoting health or wellness in adult animals and particularly methods for promoting health or wellness in adult animals by feeding the animals a food containing relatively high amounts of lysine.
Description of the Prior Art
When developing foods for adult animals, consideration is given to the dietary intake of crude protein, carbohydrates, fat, vitamins, and minerals necessary to maintain health and wellness in such animals. Dietary protein, in addition to maintaining nitrogen balance, provides specific essential amino acids that cannot be synthesized by the body in sufficient amounts to meet maintenance requirements. The amount of a particular type or source of protein required in the diet depends on the ability of that protein to meet the animal's metabolic requirements for essential amino acids.
The number of animals considered overweight or obese is increasing. It is estimated that about 20% of humans are considered obese and between 25% and 40% of companion animals in the US are considered overweight or obese. An animal is considered overweight if it weighs more than 10% above ideal body weight and obese if it weighs more than 15% above ideal body weight. A companion animal has an ideal body weight if the animal's ribs can be felt but not seen. Obesity in companion animals is implicated in increased risk of diabetes mellitus, arthritis, pancreatitis, hepatic lipidosis, orthopedic disorders, cardiovascular disease, respiratory ailments, hip dysplasia, liver disease, gastrointestinal disorders, and skin problems. Owners often indulge their pets with treats, foods high in calories and fat, and table scraps. This overindulgence has an adverse effect on the health and wellness of the animal and often results in overweight animals with shortened lives. Pets along with their owners spend more time on the couch than exercising, exacerbating the problem. Some breeds of dogs or cats have particular propensities for rapid weight gain in spite of a diligent owner's attempts to curb the pet's increasing weight.
Humans and companion animals have been barraged with dieting schemes and exercise regimens to aid in controlling the animal's body weight. Advances have been made in the development of reduced calorie foods, low-fat foods, increased non-soluble fiber foods, low carbohydrate/high protein foods and other foods marketed for weight control. Still, the statistics indicate that opportunities for improvement remain and further advances in the art that promote the health or wellness of an animal are needed.
High protein, low carbohydrate diets are popular diets that can help an obese or overweight animal lose weight. Excess dietary protein, however, can be unsafe, particularly for senior animals and animals with renal disorders. For example, one in three elderly cats will die prematurely of chronic renal insufficiency, making it one of the leading causes of death in cats. Chronic renal insufficiency particularly affects cats over the age of seven years and occurs when areas of the kidney gradually become damaged and die. Left untreated, the continuous decline in kidney function makes it impossible for the body to eliminate waste, regulate electrolytes and conserve water. This leads to dehydration and a build-up of wastes in the blood stream, thus poisoning the animal. Increased dietary protein increases urinary nitrogen losses and places additional strain on an already stressed kidney and potentially causes further damage.
There is, therefore, a need for foods that promote health or wellness of an animal, particularly for senior animals, geriatric animals, and animals with renal disorders. Such foods should also reduce nitrogen excretion so that the foods are safe for the animals.